


The Emergency Talk

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Leave It to Beaver
Genre: Depression, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of Wally's Depression. Everyone sits down and have a talk with Lumpy and Lindsey about Wally's depression. Will this give Wally and his daughter a chance to have a better relationship after the talk?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

That's when Wally drifted off into space. I kept talking about his only child. Wally was starting to have a memory about him before my time. He knew this was something Dad had told him when he got at an older age so this was why it was a memory he had from time to time.

Flashback:

At age five, Wally was eating dinner with our parents, Dad and Mom one Thursday night.

"Ward, Wally, I have some news to share with you," Mom said.

"What's that, June?" Dad asked.

"Ward, I'm pregnant again," Mom announced.

"When did you find that out?" Dad asked.

"I went to the doctor today. He told me I am two months pregnant."

She looked at Wally.

"That means you will have a younger brother or sister soon," she told him.

Wally didn't like what he heard. He liked being an only child. That's when he asked to leave the table without finishing the rest of that night's supper.

"Not until you finish eating the rest of your meal," Dad said.

"My tummy hurts," Wally said.

Mom looked at Wally, who was rubbing his stomach.

"Let him go, Ward. You're excused," Mom told Wally.

So he left the table and went to his bedroom. He couldn't believe the news he had just heard. He opened the door to his room and decided to lie on his bed. So he did.

Downstairs, Mom and Dad finished eating dinner and started dessert.

"Ward, I'm worried about Wally."

"What's wrong with him? He looks normal to me," Dad said.

"He's not, Ward. Have you noticed the changes in Wally recently?" Mom asked.

"What changes?" 

"Well, in the past month I thought I heard him crying during the night in the past month. Have you heard it?" Mom asked.

"No, I haven't."

"I have. I have no idea what made him do that. It didn't sound like a nightmare to me either. I have to talk to Wally's teacher tomorrow too," Mom said.

"You know what I found in Wally's bedroom yesterday?" Dad asked.

"What did you find?"

"I found candy wrappings on the floor. I saw about thirty candy wrappings on the floor that should have been in the wastebasket instead."

"Maybe that's what is making his stomach hurt. I wonder how Wally got all that candy in the first place," Mom said.

"I have no idea. I wouldn't worry about it."

"Should I call the doctor and have him look at Wally?" she asked.

"Could that wait until tomorrow?" Dad asked.

"No."

He agreed they call the doctor immediately and ask if he could make a house call right away. The doctor asked who was sick. Dad told him he had to look at Wally.

"He was healthy last time I saw him," the doctor said.

"This time he's not. June and I have no idea what could be wrong," Dad said.

"I'll be over, Mr. Cleaver," the doctor said and hung up.

"What did the doctor say, Ward?"

"He's on his way over to look at Wally."

"I hope it's nothing serious," she said worriedly.

"We don't know yet, June."

The doorbell rang and it was the doctor. The doctor asked what had gone on with Wally lately and Mom and Dad told him what they knew.

"I would like to take a look at Wally myself," the doctor said.

That's when he asked where Wally was.

"In his bedroom," Mom said as the three headed up the stairs.

After Mom knocked on the door and let them in, they found Wally in his bed under the covers. Mom and Dad watched as the doctor looked Wally over.

"You're right, Mrs. Cleaver. There is something wrong with him."

"Do you know what it is?" Dad asked.

"To me it looks like depression, Mr. Cleaver. You can take him to my office for a diagnosis tomorrow."

"NO!" Mom said.

She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"I will want to do some tests on him while I make the diagnosis if that's alright with you," the doctor said to Dad and Mom.

Before answering, Dad looked at Mom.

"Let him do the tests, June. It'll do good to find out what is wrong with Wally. Then we will decide on medicine later," Dad told her.

"I guess you're right, Ward. I will take Wally there first thing in the morning," Mom said.

"Then I shall expect you at eight o'clock. Wally does look like he's gained some weight," the doctor said.

Dad and Mom looked at each other again.

"I didn't notice any change, did you, Ward?"

"No, I didn't, June."

Both Dad and Mom walked the doctor to the door.

"Since you're two months pregnant, Mrs. Cleaver, would you like to find out if it's a boy or girl?" the doctor asked.

Dad and Mom looked at each other a third time.

"What do you think, Ward?"

"That's up to you," Dad said.

"I think we'll be surprised on this one, thank you," she told him.

That's when the doctor left.

"Are you sure you don't want to find out?" Dad asked.

"I'm sure. I remember we did the same thing when I was pregnant with Wally. We found out about him if he was a boy or girl, but I would like it as a surprise this time."

"All right," Dad said.

The next day, Mom and Wally were at the doctor's office before eight that morning. Mom had decided to keep Wally out of school that day so he could go in for his tests. While Wally was in for his tests, Mom went to see his teacher during the lunch hour.

"Mrs. Cleaver, there is a change in Wally in the past month," the teacher said.

"What is the change?" Mom asked.

The teacher knew about Wally being out of school that day.

"Wally hasn't been paying attention in the past month. I notice he sleeps the day when I teach and when I call his name he won't answer. I also hear he has stolen candy from other children," the teacher said.

"We spoke with the doctor last night. He thinks Wally has depression and would be diagnosed today," Mom told the teacher.

"Maybe that's why he never answers me in class. I'm sure you and Mr. Cleaver will have this figured out," the teacher said.

After the talk with the teacher, Mom went back home. She didn't hear from the doctor again until hours later.

"Well, Mrs. Cleaver, the tests do read depression. We won't worry about medication now because he is a bit young for the stuff we use to treat depression. We might wait a couple more years to start him on drugs," the doctor said.

Mom couldn't believe at an age like Wally's her child was with an illness. She didn't want this to happen but it did. She knew things like this ran in families but didn't want this family next.

End Flashback

Wally heard the car park. That made him stop thinking about the past.

"Are you okay, Wally? You were quiet for a while," I said.

"I'm fine. What was that you were saying?" Wally asked.

"Then you and Lindsey should be having some time together when she comes here to find out you have depression. Even Lumpy is here so we can have the talk at once," I told him.

Wally did think it made sense to have both Lumpy and Lindsey here for the talk at the same time so that way the talk wouldn't have to be kept being repeated.

The two of us walked into the two - story house and found my wife, Olivia in the kitchen at the stove.

"Hi, honey," I said as the two of us kissed.

"Hi, Beaver, Wally. Lindsey's here."

"She is? Great. Sorry I couldn't pick her up," I said.

"She understood. She knew you were living here, Wally," Olivia said.

"She knows because I tell her," I told my wife.

That's when I asked where Lindsey was.

"She's staying at the Marriott for time being. She said you told her about some talk," Olivia said.

"Yeah, that's right. She never knew about Wally having depression so we're going to get together with her, Eddie, and Lumpy."

That surprised Olivia, all right.

"What is Lumpy doing back in America? Shouldn't he be in Africa?" Olivia asked.

"You would think, but he's here because back when Wally had depression, Lumpy never knew about it. I guess Eddie somehow thought now was a good time to tell Lumpy."

"I wonder how Lumpy feels about being told so many years later instead of when you were kids," Olivia said.

"I don't know. I didn't talk to him so I can't tell you what Lumpy thought," I said.

The two of us were silent.

"I'll call Lindsey tonight and see if I can try to get her and Wally together on the phone and see what happens," I said.

"That might not be a bad idea. You could give it a shot unless you want to wait until the talk with Lindsey and Lumpy," Olivia told me.

"I want to try it first and then see what gives at the talk," I said.


	2. Valentine's Day

Valentine's Day. Wally woke up early that morning with memories. His daughter, Lindsey, was in the guest room across the hall from his bedroom. During the night, Wally had not slept a wink since Valentine's Day was coming, so all he did was eat candy quietly so nobody would hear him. Valentine's Day was also the wedding anniversary of our parents, Dad and Mom and every year when Valentine's Day came around the corner, Wally got depressed when our parents were not around to celebrate their anniversary.

Wally was still under the covers when Olivia and I woke up after six that morning. Wally sure didn't feel like going to work today. He heard a knock at his door, figuring it was me. Wally heard Olivia calling me from the kitchen so I didn't get to tell Wally it was time to get dressed.

"Yes, honey?" I asked after we told each other happy Valentine's Day.

"Wally's prescriptions came in yesterday. I couldn't get them since the car was in service. Would you pick them up for me?" Olivia asked.

"All right, sweetheart. I'll pick them up today if I have time. I'm going to wake up Wally so I can take him to work," I said.

"Good idea. Would you mind waking Lindsey up too? We're having eggs and bacon this morning."

"Okay."

Beaver left and headed upstairs again. He decided to wake Lindsey up first since her room was the closest. He knocked on the door and heard his niece's voice answer, "Come in."

I poked my head in and said, "Aunt Olivia would like you to join us for breakfast."

"Okay," Lindsey said in a sleepy voice.

I shut the door again and knocked on my brother's door. There was no answer from Wally, so I let myself in. I found my brother still under the covers.

"Aren't you going to come down for breakfast and get ready for work?" I asked.

"No. I'm not working today. You know what today is," Wally said, depressed.

I knew what my brother meant.

"You're thinking about Mom and Dad's anniversary, aren't you?" I asked him, sitting on the closest chair near Wally's bed and heard a Skittles wrapper crunch.

"What was that? Have you been eating candy again?" I asked, seeing the Skittles wrapper I just sat on.

"All right, Wally. You can stay home today. I know how you feel about Mom and Dad since they aren't around anymore to celebrate their anniversary. I'll have Olivia call your office and let them know you won't be there today," I said and left my brother's room.

Once downstairs again, I joined Olivia and Lindsey at the kitchen table.

"Where's Wally?" Olivia asked.

"He's not coming. He won't be going to work today either. Would you do me a favor and call Wally's office to let them know he won't be there?"

"All right," she said.

"What do you mean Dad's not going to work today?" Lindsey asked.

"This is something we're going to talk about, Lindsey, so you'll see why you ran out on us long ago," I told her.

I ate quickly and grabbed my things and kissed the two women.

"Happy Valentine's Day," I said to the two and was out the door.


	3. Valentine's Day Part 2

Lumpy was the first one to wake up that Valentine's Day morning. He stayed in bed for a while longer since he was in no hurry to get out of bed to go to the orphanage. Eddie was awake as well, but he did not get dressed yet. He was on his cell phone, talking to me about Wally.

"All right, Squirt. I have Lumpy over here. Maybe your wife will want to pick him up at my house so Lumpy and your brother can have some time today?" Eddie asked.

"Good idea, Eddie. I'm sure that will give Wally something to do instead of staying in bed all day," I said, agreeing to the idea Eddie came up with.

"Maybe this weekend all of us can get together so we can talk about Wally," Eddie suggested.

"Good idea. Lindsey has another week left so we have enough time with her," I said.

"I'll speak to Lumpy about the talk later but now I have to get ready for work," Eddie said.

"I'm there waiting for you," I said.

"Okay."

"Eddie?"

"What?"

"Do me a favor."

"What's that?" Eddie asked.

"Olivia told me Wally's prescriptions came in but she couldn't get them because the car was in service. I don't think I'll have time after work to pick them up."

"All right, Squirt. I can pick them up now. What do I have to pick up? Prozac? Cymbalta?" Eddie asked.

"Just those two is what I'm told. While I'm waiting for you, I'll talk to Olivia about Lumpy," I said.

"Good idea. I'll be sure to tell Lumpy," Eddie said as he heard me hang up.

Lumpy heard some of the conversation. Who was on depression medication? Eddie? He would have to ask that while they were eating. Lumpy headed downstairs to get the newspaper so Eddie wouldn't catch him listening in on the conversation.

Eddie came into the kitchen a couple minutes later and found Lumpy making coffee.

"Morning, Lumpy."

"Morning, Eddie."

"I was talking with Squirt just a couple minutes ago. He says Wally isn't going to work today. We were thinking you would like to Squirt's house and keep Wally company for the day," Eddie said.

"Why would I want to go to Squirt's house for? Doesn't Wally have his own place?" Lumpy asked.

"To tell the truth, Wally used to live on his own, but he doesn't anymore so this is why he lives with Squirt. This is one of the reasons we're going to have this talk with you and Wally's daughter when we get together. Squirt said something about her leaving next week or so," Eddie said.

"Gotcha. I heard something this morning about depression medications. Are you depressed, Eddie? Don't tell me your tough side left you," Lumpy said.

"You listened to my conversation with Squirt? I don't even have depression, Lumpy. No, my tough side hasn't left at all. The medication part you heard about. That's another reason we have to talk about. You will find out when we sit down. Squirt's wife will pick you up later so you and Wally can have some time together. I have to get to work. I'll see you tonight."

Lumpy watched as Eddie grabbed his things and was out of the house. It did make him wonder what kind of talk they were going to have. He would soon have to find out about the telephone conversation he overheard earlier about the depression medications and now Eddie told him his tough side had never left so Lumpy wanted to make sure it wasn't Eddie who was on antidepressants.

My wife came for him around nine that morning.

"Hello, Lumpy. How is Africa?" Olivia asked.

"Fine. Eddie said something this morning about Wally living with you. I thought he would be having his own place by now."

"He had his own place, but it never worked out after his wife died and he had some serious health issues so Beaver and I had to take him in since we agreed nursing homes were out of the question," Olivia said.

After they drove into the driveway minutes later, Lumpy asked where Wally was.

"He's in bed. Let me tell him you're here and he'll get dressed and you two can find things to do. By the way, Happy Valentine's Day," Olivia said and headed up the stairs.

Time passed and Olivia took Lumpy back to Eddie's around dinnertime that evening. Eddie still hadn't arrived yet so Lumpy figured he would get started on supper for the two of them.

"Thank you again for having me over, Mrs. Cleaver. Wally and I had a good time today. He was depressed since his parents aren't here to celebrate their anniversary today. I don't blame him. Happy Valentine's Day to you too," Lumpy said, getting out of the car and watched Olivia drive off.


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning, before going to work, I thought I would play it safe by calling for an appointment with Wally's therapist, who was one of my childhood friends, Larry. I didn't want Eddie to listen in on this call, so now was the right time to call Larry. Larry was in when I called the office.

"Hi, Beaver. Is anything wrong with your brother that is making you call?" Larry asked. 

"Nothing is wrong, Larry. I thought I'd call because both Wally's daughter and friend are out here and we are trying to figure out a way to bring everyone together to talk about Wally and depression. Wally's daughter is here for another week and she goes back to school. When would be a good day to do this?" I asked my friend.

"I need to go through the schedule. When I have an answer, do you want me to call you at the office or at home?" Larry asked.

"At home, please. I don't want Eddie Haskell listening in like he always does."

"All right. I understand that. I will leave a message with your wife then," Larry told me.

"Okay. Listen, Larry. I have to go and take Wally to work," I said.

The two of us hung up.

After O put the phone back in its spot, I told Olivia about the conversation I had with Larry and told her to expect a call from him when he calls.

"Thank you for letting me know, Beaver. You and Wally better head on to work before it's too late," she said.

"That's what we're going to do now. We'll see you tonight," I said and we both kissed.


	5. Chapter 5

At lunch, I told Eddie about the phone call I made to Larry that morning.

"You can tell Lumpy about the appointment. I thought we could do this before next week because that's when Lindsay leaves," I said.

"Okay. I think Lumpy is starting to figure it out because I think he heard my phone call the other day and he thought I was the one who has depression and I told him it wasn't me," Eddie told me.

I understood.

"Maybe Lumpy heard your telephone call conversation wrong, Eddie. Maybe that's why he thought you were the one who had depression and not Wally," I said.

"I guess that's what Lumpy's thinking. We'll get him straightened out," Eddie said.

The telephone rang and it was my wife, Olivia.

"Larry called, Beaver. He said to tell you the appointment is on Friday this week at three in the afternoon," she said.

"I'll pass the word around. Thanks for letting me know," I said and put the receiver down.

"What did your wife say?" Eddie asked.

"We have to meet with Lumpy, Wally and Lindsay together on Friday afternoon this week," I told him.

"I'll tell Lumpy tonight," Eddie said.

I didn't say anything. All I did was take a bite of a sandwich Olivia had made for me.

The rest of the day went by fast and Eddie and I were shutting the place down for the evening. We split up for the night and I went to pick up Wally. Wally and I didn't say much on the way home. I told Wally about the scheduled appointment for the upcoming Friday afternoon with Larry. Wally didn't say anything.

The rest of the week arrived and it was Friday. Me, Lumpy, Wally, Lumpy, Eddie and Lindsay were in Larry's office.

"What are we going to talk about?" Lumpy asked to break the silence.

"Well, Lumpy, I've been told you have never known about what happened when we were growing up. I guess it's time you know," Larry said.

"Know what? You kept hiding something from me this long and waited to tell me now? Why?" Lumpy asked.

"Like I told you before, Lumpy, it got complicated back then so we thought we would wait until the right time to explain," Eddie said.

Lumpy was still confused.

"Well, Lumpy, here's the secret we've kept from you this entire time. Want to tell him, Eddie?" Larry asked.

"Why me? You're the doctor," Eddie said.

"Fine. I'll tell," Larry said.

"Tell me what?" Lumpy asked.

"Why am I here?" Lindsey asked, confused just as Lumpy was.

"It involves you too, Lindsey. You'll see why," I told her.

After that Lindsey was silent. Larry cleared his throat.

"You see, Lumpy, the secret we've hidden from you is that Wally has depression," Larry said.

Lumpy couldn't believe his ears. Is this what we had kept quiet from him all these years?

"Is this why you asked me to be a tough guy and protect Wally?" Lumpy asked Eddie.

Eddie nodded.

Now Lumpy was starting to get the picture.

"And this was the reason you ran off from home and your father put a police report on you and ended up in the hospital," Larry told Lindsey.

"If I was told about this many years ago I wouldn't know what to do," Lindsey said.

"And this is also why your father has all these appointments," I told Lindsey.

"Sorry, Dad. I wish I knew about this before I ran away," Lindsey said as we watched Lindsey and Wally hug.

I watched them hug and it made me wonder if it was the beginning of a new relationship between father and daughter.


	6. Chapter 6

The following week arrived. Lindsey packed her things to get ready for the plane ride back home. Her classes didn't start again until the next day so she already had all of her homework finished during her stay here in Mayfield. She had not expected this kind of news from the talk she had at the doctor's office about her father.

She had wondered why she wasn't told about her father's depression at the time before she ran away from home instead of finding out about it just recently. It surprised Mr. Rutherford that he also didn't know about her father's depression back when we were kids. She had no idea it went that far back.

After grabbing her things, Lindsey put the bags by the front door so I could drive her to the airport. Today was a workday for me, but I told her the night before her father and I both would take her to the airport at lunchtime. Lindsey saw me walk into the house at 11:45 that morning.

"Are we read to go?"

"Yes, Uncle Beaver. Where's Dad?"

"We're going to pick him up at his office next and then head over to the airport. Is that all right with you?"

"Yes."

We were silent for the rest of the trip to Wally's office.

When we arrived to Wally's office, Lindsey stayed in the car while I went in to get Wally. A few minutes passed and her father and I were finally in the car.

"Hi, Dad."

"Hi, sweetheart. Are you ready to go home?"

"Of course not. I have to because of school."

The three of us rode in silence to the Mayfield Airport. Wally and I walked in with Lindsey so we could see her off and say good - bye. 

"Did Mr. Rutherford go back to Africa yet?"

"He left just a couple of days ago."

"Oh."

We watched as Lindsey's bags were going with the other bags and suitcases.

"You better get going, sweetheart. We'll talk some other time."

The three of us gave each other a hug and Lindsey went to find her spot. After the plane took off, Wally and I walked back to the car. I saw the white airplane in the sky.

"There she goes, Wally."

"She'll have a safe trip."

"Of course she will, Wally. I hope you both will have a happier ending in near future."


End file.
